


I'm not feline so good...

by my_lighthouse



Category: School Rapper (Korea TV)
Genre: Angst, Cat Puns, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Kiff clan, M/M, Magic, Misunderstandings, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-09-25 14:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_lighthouse/pseuds/my_lighthouse
Summary: Byungjae gets turned into a cat, which leads to some... Interesting revelations





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Byungjae doesn't turn up to Yoonho's party, everyone is annoyed and deep, deep down, they're all slightly worried

From: Kim Haon to: Lee dumbass <3  
At: 23/12/18 8:47 pm

Byungjae  
Where are you?  
????

 

From: Kim Haon to: Lee dumbass <3  
At: 23/12/18 8:53 pm

Did you get lost or some shit like that??  
Where tf are you  
The party legit started like 20 m i n u t e s a g o

 

From: Kim Haon to: Lee dumbass <3  
At: 23/12/18 8:54 pm

Did you forget about the party or something  
Because Yoonho will be really pissed if you did  
Even if you're late could you CHEVK YOUR FUCKING MESSAGES

 

From: Kim Haon to: Lee dumbass <3  
At: 23/12/18 9:12 pm

Yoonho refuses to drink until you get here  
He seems really down

 

From: Kim Haon to: Lee dumbass <3  
At: 23/12/18 10:36 pm

Byunvjae your a fuckig bitchh  
Lol sorry that was Rohan he was drunk af  
But he was right you are a bitch

 

From: Kim Haon to: Lee dumbass <3  
At: 23/12/18 1:09 am

I'm not saying I'm worrwd but where tf were you????  
*Worried

 

From: Kim Haon to: Lee dumbass <3  
At: 23/12/18 1:13 am

I'm going to bed, pls just answer my fucking messages

 

From: Kim Haon to: Lee dumbass <3  
At: 23/12/18 1:14 am

Sleep well, I guess


	2. Chapter 2

Someone was reaching into his skull and squeezing his brain. Someone was wringing his brain until all that remained was a puddle of brain juice and a handful of shriveled flesh, bearing a slight resemblance to minced beef. That was the only possible explanation for the level of pain that haon was feeling when he woke up.

Haon hated hangovers. 

Everyone hates hangovers - they're never something that a person would enjoy - but Haon despises them to an extraordinary level. He reached one hand up to cradle his throbbing head, but as he lifts his arm he feels an astounding ache in his shoulder, followed by a creaking in his back, an explosion of pain in the base of his spine. Oh shit. Why did he think it would be a good idea to sleep on Yoonho's couch? He doesn't mean to, but his body betrays him and he lets out a grotesque mixture of a whine and a howl. He hears a shuffle from the other side of the room, followed by a chuckle, clearly at his own expense. 

'The idiot has awoken' Woong calls, loud enough that Haon feels a whole new world of pain as a result. 

Defying all logic and reason, Haon decides to open his eyes. It was a bad idea. The sight of Yoonho smiling smugly at him is almost as painful as the accompanying headache caused by the overwhelming level of light now trying to force its way into his already pain stricken brain. 

'Fuck you Woong' he growls groggily, 'and fuck you too Yoonho, just because you didn't drink last night it doesn't mean you need to be a smug bitch about it.' 

It takes several seconds before his brain catches up with him and he remembers why Yoonho had stayed sober the night before. Panic rushes through him. 

'Byungjae! Is he, I mean, has he -'

Yoonho just looks at him with a sad exhaustion and sighs, causing the words to die in Haon's mouth before they can escape. 

'We've not heard from him, he hasn't even read my messages.'

Haon tries to prevent his mind from wandering, from considering all the terrible possibilities of what could have happened to Byungjae in order to force him not to turn up to Yoonho's party, and then to blank all of them. Maybe he hates them, he went fuck it and decided to ditch them all. Maybe he was attacked on the way, he was mugged and they took his phone, or he was injured so badly he couldn't use it. Worse than this is the possibility that he hurt himself. It wouldn't be the first time. Haon didn't want to consider how realistic a possibility that was. He didn't have much time to consider these things anyway because seconds later his head was spinning and he was leaning over the side of the couch and throwing up on the floor.

'Haon! Please don't - can't you - ughh fuck!'


	3. Chapter 3

Haon's head fell back against the seat of the car, tired, overwhelmed. He could hear the sound his own blood pumping in his ears, the corners of his vision were fuzzy and he knew, he was fully aware that he shouldn't be driving in this condition, he should be lying down and nursing his headache in a dark room with a pile of blankets. He should be calming down (the stress of all of this had been rapidly growing on him) and calling his friends to see if any of them had seen Byungjae. And yet he was too desperate to find his missing friend, all he needed to know was that Byungjae was alive and unhurt and happy, and until then there was no chance he could allow himself to rest. The young rapper was on the way to Byungjae's flat. The journey had already taken 25 minutes; 5 to walk back to his own house, 10 to grab his spare key to Byungjae's house and throw up once more, 10 minutes to drive to where he is now, stuck in traffic and wishing he could just go to sleep. He can't. It's 5 minutes more to drive to Byungjae's house, he's so close and yet he dreads what he'll find when he gets there. 

He remembers how five months before, when he and Byungjae were temporarily living together, he came back home to find Byungjae shaken looking and subdued, barely responsive when Haon attempted to talk to him. He was cutting vegetables for dinner, but Haon could see the way in which his hands shook and his breathing was uneven. As the older rapper reached up to grab the oil, the sleeve of his oversized hoodie eased down over his arm, revealing a strip of cloth which could barely even be called a bandage wrapped around his arm, blood seeping through. Haon gently eased the knife from Byungjae's hand, steered his friend out of the kitchen and onto a sofa, and lay Byungjae's head on his chest. This was all it took for tears to start falling. He eventually allowed Haon to remove the makeshift bandage and correctly apply a new, clean one. Dinner lay forgotten on the surface as the two boys spent the next few hours huddled in Byungjae's bed, talking quietly to each other until Byungjae drifted off. 

That one occurrence had been frightening enough that Haon hoped it never happened again, but now he didn't know what else to think - Byungjae hadn't spoken to any of them for at least a day now, and the longer this became, the greater the chance is that he could be bleeding out on his bathroom floor, or found by the police on a riverbank, downed. Which is why Haon is driving his car through the traffic clogged streets of midday seoul, frantically hoping that when he finally reaches Byungjae's house, the other rapper will be sitting on his sofa with a broken phone, or lying in his bed having overslept terribly. His car finally pulls up to the block of flats in which Byungjae lives. His own sense of urgency and paranoia drives him to jog through the lower floor of the flat to the nearest elevator, pressing the button for floor number 8 as soon a he enters, and a second later he feels the relief of cold metal against his head as he leans back against the mirrored walls, closing his eyes and letting the cool bliss comfort him. Unfortunately, he is awarded barely 30 seconds of bliss before he feels the jolting of the elevator coming to a halt, and he reluctantly leaves. He has walked the journey to Byungjae's flat so many times he could do it in the dark at this point; through the second door on the left, straight ahead until you reach the staircase, then turn left, the first door on the right has a small strawberry plant sitting outside of it (Woong gave it to Byungjae for his birthday, and despite people objecting, saying that it ought to be in the sunshine or it wouldn't properly fruit, Byungjae adamantly kept it outside of his flat).


End file.
